movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgana (Disney)
Morgana is the main antagonist of The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea. Like her sister, she is a Cecelia, a species of water dwelling (near mermaid-like creatures) but with the bottom half of an octopus and appears in the second Little Mermaid movie together with her minions Undertow, Cloak and Dagger. She is voiced by Pat Carroll who also voiced Ursula. The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea When Morgana was young, she was liked less than Ursula by her mother. Morgana got criticized for her jealousy of Ursula. She can release ink from her tentacles. Their mother soon died as revealed by Morgana when she, herself, usurped King Triton's throne, becoming queen herself. A picture of Ursula and Morgana's mother was seen in the deleted scene "Gonna Get My Wish". It is less likely she was banished from King Triton's kingdom like her sister Ursula was though. The party celebrating Melody's birth is interrupted by Morgana attempting to prove her superiority over Ursula. She attempts to feed Melody to Undertow, but fails when Prince Eric and Ariel rescue Melody. So, Morgana and her two manta rays, Cloak and Dagger leave a huge funnel. Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, and Dagger live in a iceberg lair. Morgana is trying several attempts to change back into a shark but all fail. Morgana believes that trident is too powerful for her. It is revealed that Morgana does not like being criticized because her mother criticize her and tell her she should be more like Ursula. It is also revealed that their mother favored Ursula more than Morgana. Morgana and Undertow argue about whose fault was what about hiding in the lair. The orb light shines Morgana and sees hands holding the locket. Melody arrives back to Morgana's lair to thank her. After Melody thanks her, Morgana plots by fake-crying. Morgana reveals that the mermaid spell is temporary. Morgana lies to Melody that "her" trident was "stolen" by a "deranged kleptomaniac" (she's referring to King Triton and his trident) and that "there is no one left to give it back for her". Melody tell Morgana that maybe she could get it back for her. Morgana acts surprised. She shows Melody the map and where the "scoundrel" lives. Melody asks if she means that it wasn't just "an ordinary fish tale" like her mother told her and if it really exists. Morgana says "Of course it exists. Whoever told you otherwise?" Melody tells Morgana that her mother did. Morgana responds that she's sure Melody's mother didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful. Melody says that she will bring back 'her' trident, and that she can count on her. Morgana says, "Be careful, dear! Enjoy those fins!" Then she says softly with an evil grin "while you can", and chuckles sinisterly. Morgana sees Melody, Tip and Dash near Atlantica. Morgana sends Cloak and Dagger to go and make sure nothing interferes with Melody's return. Ariel and Flounder have followed Cloak and Dagger to her lair. Just as Melody is about to give Morgana the trident, Ariel shows up and stops her, frantically. Melody is angry and shocked that Ariel hid the truth about her locket. Morgana and Ariel are trying to convince Melody to give the trident to each other. But Melody, angry at Ariel for hiding the truth about her locket, gives its to Morgana. Morgana cackles and claims that all the seven seas are at her command. She grabs Ariel with her tentacles. Melody tries to stop her but Morgana stops her by pointing the trident at her. Morgana reveals that Ariel was only trying to protect her from her. Morgana confesses that she herself tricked Melody into giving the trident to her and that King Triton is really the king and is Melody's grandfather. Melody realizes the truth. Morgana blames Melody for the theft. Then, she imprisons Melody and Flounder into a part of her lair. She tells Melody that her time as a mermaid has just expired. Morgana then takes Ariel with her. Morgana rises to the roof of her own lair on top of her new cliff. Prince Eric, his crew, and Scuttle arrive to battle the now-powerful sea witch. However, Morgana destroys Prince Eric's boat. Prince Eric and his crew are forced stand on the ice and they survive. King Triton, his guards, and Sebastian arrive to battle the now-powerful sea witch as well. Morgana dares King Triton to hurt her and then cackles. After Undertow taunts Triton, Sebastian chases Undertow, angrily but Morgana transforms Undertow into a gigantic shark and Sebastian manages to flees. Prince Eric takes his sword out and asks, angrily, where's Melody and what has she done with her. Morgana replies "Oh you wanna join your daughter? Well, I think that can be arranged" She commands Cloak and Dagger to take Prince Eric to Melody underwater to drown. Scuttle distracts Morgna and Ariel is free and she and Sebastian rescue Prince Eric, while Tip and Dash defeat Undertow (by causing him to smash into a wall, shattering his teeth) and rescue Melody. Sebastian defeats Cloak and Dagger by tangling up their tails. Despite the heroes' efforts, Morgana still has the power of the trident and forces all the creatures she sees to bow down to her. Melody realizes that she has to get the trident herself since Ariel, Tip and Dash are forced to bow down to Morgana, and Prince Eric is too unconscious to help. Melody realizes that she has legs and that power of Morgana cannot harm her. Morgana then forces King Triton to bow down. Morgana looks up at the sky and says to her mother that she has finally won. As Morgana sentences King Triton to oblivion, Melody surprises Morgana by snatching the trident from her. Morgana, eventually tries to take the trident away by tying up one of Melody's feet, she lifts Melody upside down and tries to grab the trident back, but Melody pierces the trident through one of her tentacles, distracting and hurting her, so Melody gets free and throws the trident back to Triton. Morgana pushes Melody off the cliff after she throws the trident to Triton, but Dash saves Melody with his belly. Triton grabs his trident, says to Morgana, "Never will you or yours threaten my family again. There will be no escape for you! Ever!" and imprisons Morgana in a small iceberg, which falls off the cliff when her icy frostress starts to sink, dropping her into the cold ocean. Still alive while she sinks, she whimpers "Mommy!" because she realizes that she has failed her mother again by being defeated. The picture of Ursula sinks along with her, a little far behind. It's completely unknown what happened to Morgana after this, but it's likely that she remained frozen at the iceberg until she starved to death, or drowned. Category:Deal Makers Category:Movie Villains Category:Females Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Magic Category:Humanoid Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Trickster Category:Main Antagonists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Liars Category:Elementals Category:Usurper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cowards Category:Envious Villains Category:Outcast Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Slaver Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Sadists Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Insecure Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Siblings Category:Megalomaniacs Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Anarchist Category:Monster Master Category:Elitist Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Traitor Category:Master Orator Category:Heretics Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Leader Category:Tragic Villain Category:Destroyers Category:Malefactors Category:Conspirators Category:Sequel Villains Category:Cheater Category:Disney Villains Category:Thief Category:Disciplinarians Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Selfish Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Elderly Category:The Little Mermaid villains Category:Witches Category:Brutes